Remberance
by CarpAreNotFriendly
Summary: dedicated to all the soldiers who died in all the wars, a story about the remberance service in camp half blood. The new heroes remember the old ones. Much better than the summary, give it a go. R&R please. includes some poems i wrote.


**this is in memory of all the soldiers who fought in all wars, please tell me what you think. I came up with the idea when i was in church during the remberance service. i wrote it all myself including the poems. adios**

Very slowly they walked down the path, one foot in front of the other, in time with the music. The American national anthem, the rest of them were singing. The girl at the front was holding the wreath, it was made from intertwining beautiful red and white flowers. Moonlace and poppies. They reached the stone statue. Very slowly they bent down and placed the wreath in front of the plaque. The girl at the front reached up and brushed a tear away from her eye. She had long, slightly messy, raven black hair, and eyes, the colour of the sea. She was fairly tall, and had an athletic build, her skin, deeply tanned. They turned and marched back to the centre, the middle of the grass field. The sound of hoof beats, a centaur arrived.

"We are gathered here today, on the 11th of the 11th in memory of the heroes who died in the second Titan war. Not just them, but also the demigods and mortals, who have fought in both past and present mortal wars."

A young boy, who couldn't have been more that ten, took the centaurs place. He knelt.

"I kneel for the warriors of the Hermes cabin."

A girl with long blond hair, and misty grey eyes, who looked about fourteen, was the next to kneel.

"I kneel for the warriors of the Athena cabin."

A big burly boy made his way to the front, he knelt.

"I kneel for the warriors of the Ares cabin."

Very slowly, one by one, a representative from each cabin came forward and knelt.

"I kneel for the warriors of the Zeus cabin."

"I kneel for the warriors of the Hades cabin."

"I kneel for the warriors of the Poseidon cabin."

"I kneel for the warriors of the Apollo cabin."

"I kneel for the warriors of the Aphrodite cabin."

"I kneel for the warriors of the Demeter cabin."

"I kneel for the Maidens of the Hunters of Artemis."

The Centaur came forward once more.

"we kneel for those who fought to protect us, those who fought to keep us free. We ask of you to remember them, to think of them when you think of the word hero. The campers shall now read us some poems, and stories. Starting with, Tempest Elliot, daughter of Poseidon."

The little red poppy, that sits upon the shelf.

It tells of such a story, that I had to ask myself.

What would I do if it was me, what if I was in his shoes,

What if it was I, the one who had to choose.

I doubt that I could do it, that I could make the choice.

To leave behind my family, and to never again rejoice.

To go to the barren wasteland, were men are killed everyday,

But compared to freedom, it's a small price to pay.

So when I look at that poppy, that sits upon the shelf.

And then I am reminded, of the story of the man himself.

Of all the people who fought for freedom, to give us better lives,

And let them be remembered, In our everyday strives.

"Beautiful, now Kiera daughter of Apollo."

The woman stood at the kitchen table,

Gazing out at the wooden stable.

Waiting and waiting for the day that wouldn't come.

Waiting and waiting for him to come home.

He had left oh so bravely, with that look in his eyes,

Masking his terror in a clever disguise.

He set off out the door, determined to help,

Hiding his pain, right down to every little yelp.

But every now and then she would get a letter,

Telling her their efforts were getting better and better.

Telling her not to worry, and that he would be fine,

But how could she not worry, when he was on the front line.

Red, white and blue, the colours of the nation,

draped round a box, carried from the station.

She wept and she wept, filled with hurt and despair,

For when they opened the box, she could see him just lying there.

"Finally, Sky Grace, great granddaughter of Piper Mclean and Jason Grace. With a small verse, and an excellent story"

Weep for the things that are dead and gone,

Smile for things that are still to come.

Cry for the things, upset and been.

Gasp at amazing things you've seen.

"This is a story about my great grandparents, and their friends. There were once seven great demigods, the children of the great prophecy. They were, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Leo Valdez. They set off on a quest, to close the doors of death, and to send Gaia back to sleep. They had a huge bronze war ship, The Argo II, they made it to Rome and found hazel's half brother Nico Di'angelo, and the Athena parathenos, but in there haste to secure the statue, they lost two of their best fighters. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. But, they did the impossible, the found there way through Tartarus, and they did close the doors of death, but at a terrible cost. Hazel's life was reclaimed, one of them had to stay in Tartarus, and it was Hazel. But that is only the summary of their story. You can read the rest in the bug house where Chiron has a copy, written by the scribe, Rick Riordan. Remember them, the heroes of Olympus!"

As they were leaving, tempest, glanced at the statue. In the plaque it said.

"_In memory of all who have fought for us, in wars great or small!"_


End file.
